


Mysterious Trash Panda

by harriskay



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Knitting, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Secret Admirer, Short One Shot, Sweet, Trash Panda, dumpster diving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28692969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harriskay/pseuds/harriskay
Summary: Dumpster diving Michael and a secret admirer.
Relationships: Ella Lopez & Michael
Comments: 7
Kudos: 41





	Mysterious Trash Panda

**Author's Note:**

  * For [azure_iolite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/azure_iolite/gifts).



> Discord prompt: Michael has a secret admirer. She has seen him go dumpster diving a few times, and is too embarrassed to just go say hi. So she knits him nice things and puts them in the bin for him to find. Michael can’t understand why humans toss out so many perfectly good new-looking knitted clothes. And, wow, they all seem to fit!

She had seen him a few times. Digging into the dumpster. She wondered if he was homeless. Wondered why he didn’t ask for help or if he was even able to afford to feed or clothe himself. She’d asked around. A few had seen him but paid him no mind. What was another dumpster diver in LA, right? There just seemed to be something different about him.

She noticed he usually dressed warm. Turtleneck and a tweed blazer was his uniform. This made him all the more intriguing. He didn’t usually walk away with much from his dumpster excursions sweater, shoes, or DVD’s were most common. She felt for him, even though she didn't know anything about him. From what she’d gathered no one else did either. She hadn’t even seen his face. She could tell his was tall, had dark hair, an obvious slouch, and a bit of a limp.

A few times she had wanted to approach him and ask his name. Having a conversation and getting to know this dumpster diving stranger a little better may give her some insight. She couldn’t though. What if she embarrassed him or he ran away? No, she didn’t want to scare him off. Besides, she was too shy to just approach a random stranger in an alley to strike up a conversation.

It hit her like a ton of bricks. She made her way to the craft store and gathered the required items. She hadn’t knit in forever, but between what her grandmother had taught her and YouTube, she’d manage. It took about two weeks of non-stop work on her free time, but she managed to finish a decent sweater. It almost looked like it was bought in a store.

The day had finally come to leave the sweater in the dumpster for him to find. She’d noted when he usually visited and when the dumpster was emptied to ensure he’d get it. She made her way over, leaving it hanging on the edge of the bin so it wouldn’t touch any of the trash. Once she was satisfied it was safe enough she made her way back to her observation spot. Knowing he’d be by within the hours.

Sure enough, he didn't disappoint. Right on time he approached the dumpster almost confused there was a new-looking perfectly wearable sweater. He looked around as he inspected it. Assuming he’d decided it was acceptable she noted he’d thrown it over his shoulder as he continued with his usual rummaging.

This continued over the next few months. She’d gather supplies and make him something warm and comfortable. He’d always look around confused and collect the item deeming it acceptable. She had even seen him wearing some of her creations from time to time. They all seemed to fit him pretty well.

She’d always looked forward to being able to leave her offering. Surely by now he had to know someone was leaving the items for him? Perhaps she’d leave a note? That could scare him away too though. She pushed that thought out of her head almost immediately. She was content with leaving him little gifts here and there, even though he didn’t know they were gifts.

It had been a few weeks since she was able to leave a gift for her dumpster friend. He was still a mystery. Somehow she still hadn’t seen his face. The angle of the dumpster and the long dark alley took care of that for him. Perhaps that’s why he chose that particular dumpster, no one should have been able to see him.

She sat there contemplating if he was there right now missing his sporadic dumpster gift. Unfortunately, today was the one Wednesday she had to work. She knew he had still been visiting the dumpster because she had been watching. It was like it was what she did on days she knew he’d be paying it a visit. She wasn’t stalking him or anything…she just happened to be there at the same time, every time. _One of these days,_ _I’m going to gather the courage to introduce myself. Maybe buy him a cup of coffee…_ Her thoughts were interrupted by one of her obnoxiously adorable co-workers bursting into her lab, springing her from her thoughts.

“Ah! There you are, Miss Lopez. I knew you’d be in here,” Lucifer almost sang, as he wasted no time sidling up to her bench.

“Hey, Lucifer! What’s up buddy?” Ella’s eye lit up as she met his bright smile.

“Well, I wanted to introduce you to someone. Miss Lopez, this is my brother, Michael.” Lucifer turned grabbing his brother’s arm, yanking him from where he had been hiding behind him, “Michael, this little ray of sunshine is our, Miss Lopez.”

Ella noticed it immediately. Michael was wearing the last sweater she had knit. An oversized tweed blazer covered the sweater, he had a slight limp, and he slouched favoring his right arm. He was the dumpster guy, her mysterious trash panda man, as she started calling him in her head.

“Hi” Michael mumbled not making eye contact.

“Hey!” She returned, still a little stunned.

“Yes, well. He’ll be staying with me for a while so I thought I should make the proper introductions. As you can see… we're twins, I wouldn’t want anyone to get us confused.” As he was going through his explanation his phone began vibrating, “If you don't mind entertaining Michael here for a moment, this may be urgent.” Lucifer exited leaving the two to awkwardly interact.

“So…um—I like your sweater!” She pointed to the sweater using it as an icebreaker.

“Oh—uh… really?” He asked looking down, “Um—would you believe that I found this in a dumpster? It’s crazy what people throw away.” Ella could see the astonishment on his ridiculously handsome face.

“Yeah, you know us humans, right? Wasteful. As my mom always said, ‘waste not, want not,’ ” she saw him visibly opening up at her interest and non-judgmental tone.

He was no longer slouched in on himself and he now had what looked like a slight smile creeping across his face. They began chatting about crazy things he’d found in dumpsters and things she’d found in dumpsters working crime scenes. 

Once Lucifer returned to collect his brother neither Michael nor Ella wanted their chat to end. Lucifer ended up leaving him, rolling his eyes and mumbling to himself as he departed the lab.

Ella was beside herself. Not only did she _finally_ get to meet her mysterious trash panda man, it ended up being the twin brother of one of her best friends. One of these days she may tell him about the sweaters and other gifts she’d left him at the dumpster, but right now all she wanted to do was get to know him better.


End file.
